<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What a wonderful world by DaniTsubasa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073984">What a wonderful world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2'>DaniTsubasa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guardiões da Galáxia [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, amizade, natal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Os Guardiões da Galáxia chegam à Terra para unir força com os Vingadores na guerra contra Thanos, que acontecerá muito em breve. Mas Peter não quer perder a chance de mostrar a sua esposa, e a toda a família deles, o quanto o Natal pode ser maravilhoso e porque os humanos o amam tanto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gamora/Peter Quill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guardiões da Galáxia [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What a wonderful world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guardiões da Galáxia e seus personagens não me pertencem, deixo os créditos à Marvel.</p><p>*Essa história também foi publicada no Nyah Fanfiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>                Mais de vinte anos depois Peter estava de volta. Não era surpresa para ele que encontraria muito mais informação do que podia absorver instantaneamente. A Terra estava diferente, muito diferente. As pessoas estavam muito diferentes. Os tempos tinham mudado muito. E até a música era diferente, embora as velhas canções de sua mãe nos dois volumes do Awesome Mix permanecessem sendo amadas e valorizadas por muitos terráqueos.</p><p>                Estavam na casa de Tony Stark, o milionário que fizera as apresentações entre os Guardiões da Galáxia e os Vingadores, o famoso Homem de Ferro. Ele parecia ter tanto orgulho de si mesmo como Homem de Ferro quanto Peter tinha de ser o Senhor das Estrelas, e segundo Gamora e Pepper, esposa de Tony, ele e Peter eram dois idiotas quase iguaizinhos. Suas esposas haviam se identificado quase de cara. Pepper era muito gentil e parecia mil vezes mais sensata que Tony, assim como Gamora era logicamente mais sensata e prudente que Peter. À primeira vista Tony Stark podia parecer arrogante, mas após alguma conversa, estava claro que era um grande homem. Uma coisa ele e Pepper tinham como Peter e Gamora, mas ao contrário. Assim como Gamora, Tony parecia ter medo de se aproximar facilmente das pessoas, sua aparente arrogância era uma barreira de proteção. Pepper era muito mais receptiva a contato físico e afeto, como Peter.</p><p>O restante dos Vingadores também tinha sido amigável com eles, incluindo os também famosos Capitão América e Homem Aranha, Steve Rogers e Peter Parker. Além de compartilharem o nome, Tony, Rock e Gamora haviam concordado em algo sobre os dois Peters, ambos possuíam a impulsividade e o dom de irritar as pessoas mais sérias quando queriam. Haviam se dado muito bem, mas logo de cara Parker e Rocket haviam brigado, por provocações de Rock como quase sempre, e brincadeiras de Peter que o guaxinim não aceitou bem.</p><p>                Mantis se dera muito bem com Pepper, e no exato momento deviam estar conversando em algum lugar da casa. Peter Aranha e Groot também estavam se dando muito bem, o que obviamente irritara muito Rocket. Da última vez que Peter o vira, ele estava discutindo com Steve, que tentava fazer Rock, Groot e Peter Aranha encontrarem um ponto de equilíbrio para conviverem sem se matar, afinal estavam aqui na Terra para lutar no mesmo lado de uma guerra contra Thanos em breve. Drax e Tony também tinham se entendido quase que instantaneamente, apesar de Drax ainda ter problemas com metáforas, ambos eram ótimos em beber, lembrar e rir dos momentos embaraçosos de seus companheiros, o que também estavam fazendo nesse exato momento na cozinha. Peter e Gamora haviam se afastado para simplesmente caminharem mais tranquilamente pela mansão e tentar mapeá-la mentalmente. Pararam ao chegar na sala de estar bem arrumada e agradável. A grande árvore de Natal, decorada com enfeites e luzes brilhantes e coloridas evidenciava a época do ano. Peter não sabia ainda em que data estavam, se o Natal ainda iria acontecer ou se já tinha passado, provavelmente ainda iria acontecer pela comoção que ele vira nas ruas desde sua chegada horas atrás. Gamora riu baixinho, despertando a atenção de Peter.</p><p>                - Você rindo assim do nada...? – Ele perguntou com um leve sorriso.</p><p>                Gamora estava de costas para ele, olhando a noite pela janela. Já era um pouco tarde, por isso a rua estava vazia. E as janelas possuíam películas que impediam a visão de fora do interior da sala. A luz da sala estava apagada, mas a iluminação da rua fornecia luz suficiente, deixando o ambiente aconchegante, além da bela visão das decorações Natalinas vistas lá fora.</p><p>                - A Terra parece divertida.</p><p>                - Ela é. E agora parece que ainda mais do que quando fui embora, apesar de ter muito mais problemas também pelo que nos contaram.</p><p>                - Por um momento achei que estivesse brincando quando nos contou que aqui há lugares aonde as pessoas vão somente pra se divertir dançando.</p><p>                - Podemos ir a algum se você quiser, se tivermos a chance.</p><p>                - Os humanos parecem acostumados aos Vingadores, mas acho que nunca viram nada como nós, exceto você que é um deles.</p><p>                - Só metade, amor.</p><p>                Gamora teve uma sensação de de ja vu quando sentiu as mãos de Peter rastejarem por seus braços e o peito do terráqueo encostar em suas costas. Se apoiou contra ele, deixando escapar um suspiro quando ele a abraçou.</p><p>                - Estamos sozinhos, a iluminação e o clima estão perfeitos. Dance comigo – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.</p><p>                Gamora sorriu, não querendo ceder tão facilmente.</p><p>                - Eu vou convencer você – Peter a provocou com outro sussurro e um sorriso – Jarvis...</p><p>                - Em que posso ser útil, senhor Quill?</p><p>                - Quais músicas de Natal você tem no seu sistema? Consegue restringir o som somente a essa sala?</p><p>                - Claro, senhor. Tenho uma boa variedade de canções natalinas arquivadas. As recebi em minha programação porque a senhora Pepper gosta muito delas. Tem alguma em mente?</p><p>                Peter silenciou por um tempo, enquanto já se balançava levemente abraçado à esposa, mesmo sem música.</p><p>                - Você conhece <em>What a wonderful world</em>? De Louis Armstrong. Não está nos Awesome Mix, mas me lembro que minha mãe gostava de ouvir de vez em quando nessa época do ano.</p><p>                - A sua disposição.</p><p>                - Jarvis...</p><p>                - Isso não vai chegar ao conhecimento do senhor Stark, e todos que estão na casa no momento se encontram longe desse cômodo e devidamente ocupados. Aqui está sua música, senhor e senhora Quill. Aproveitem.</p><p>                Um fato sobre Jarvis em que ambos concordavam, conseguia ser muito mais cortês, agradável e sensato que muitos seres vivos inteligentes. Segundo Pepper, mais sensato até que seu criador, o próprio Tony Stark. O som da canção que Peter pedira chegou baixinho aos ouvidos dos dois, e o Senhor das Estrelas fez a esposa se virar para ele, segurando sua mão e levando a outra mão para a cintura dela, enquanto Gamora descansava a mão livre no ombro dele, e os dois se olhavam enquanto se moviam lentamente.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Eu vejo árvores verdes, rosas vermelhas também</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vejo-as florescer, para mim e para você</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E eu penso comigo mesmo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que mundo maravilhoso</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eu vejo o céu azul, e nuvens brancas</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O abençoado dia claro, a sagrada noite escura</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E eu penso comigo mesmo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que mundo maravilhoso</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>                Imediatamente, a zehoberi achou a canção linda. Tanto as palavras quanto a melodia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As cores do arco-íris, tão lindas no céu</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Também estão nos rostos das pessoas que passam</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eu vejo amigos se cumprimentando</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dizendo: “Como vai você?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eles estão realmente dizendo “Eu te amo”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>                A guerreira sentiu-se segura o suficiente para fechar os olhos, repousar a cabeça sobre o peito do marido e abraçá-lo. Imediatamente os braços de Peter estavam em volta dela também.</p><p>                - Sabe o que falei sobre o Natal reunir ainda mais as famílias? – Peter falou baixinho para ela.</p><p>                - Talvez... Eu não sei explicar, Peter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Eu ouço bebês chorando, eu os vejo crescendo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eles vão aprender muito mais do que eu jamais vou saber</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E eu penso comigo mesmo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que mundo maravilhoso</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E eu penso comigo mesmo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que mundo maravilhoso</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>                Por alguma razão desconhecida, a canção a fizera pensar na família deles, pensar no jovem Groot, que agora era um adolescente, e até mesmo no jovem Peter Parker, e como a vida poderia ser diferente se eles não fossem os Guardiões da Galáxia, mas apenas uma família comum em algum lugar do universo. Ela não conseguia conceber aquilo, mas pequenos momentos de calma como esse, especialmente quando ela e Peter estavam sozinhos, e ela podia se entregar ao momento, sem nenhum medo, a faziam se imaginar num mundo totalmente seguro e repleto de paz. Peter lhe dissera que o Natal aumentava ainda mais tal sensação, antes de explicar aos outros guardiões uma longa história sobre a lenda do Papai Noel e alguém chamado Jesus, e que por causa dessa criança, muito mais do que as festas e os presentes, o Natal era um momento para colocar as famílias numa sintonia ainda mais profunda e verdadeira do que em outros momentos do ano.</p><p>Gamora não tinha ideia alguma de como colocar em palavras, mas ela havia sentido o que ele queria dizer, agora achava que o entendia, e por um instante desejou que os outros guardiões estivessem ali com eles, vendo as luzes coloridas da árvore piscando calmamente, e como essa visão era aconchegante na sala escura com aquela música no ar. Só era incapaz de explicar. As últimas notas suaves encerraram a canção e os dois pararam de dançar, apenas ficando ali ainda na mesma posição.</p><p>                - Acho que começo a entender você – ela falou – Como as canções da Terra conseguem ter tanto poder? Como podem pensar que os humanos são fracos? Você vai ficar chocado, mas me lembro de Thanos comemorar o Natal quando eu ainda era criança. Às vezes até nos dava presentes, mas nunca senti o que estou sentindo agora. E nunca houve canções tão lindas como essa, nem histórias como as que você contou.</p><p>                - Comemoravam o Natal no seu planeta?</p><p>                - Mais ou menos... Era um pouco diferente. E também não havia essas histórias que você contou, eram outras.</p><p>                - Você tem que me contar qualquer dia.</p><p>                - Qualquer dia... – Gamora concordou – Porque tudo isso tinha que acontecer agora?</p><p>                Peter não perguntou sobre o que ela estava falando. Ele sabia que era sobre o que todos estavam falando, o motivo de estarem na Terra.</p><p>                - Está tudo bem... Mas a quem quero enganar? Nunca esteve. Enquanto Thanos viver nada estará bem de verdade.</p><p>                Peter afagou seu cabelo castanho e cor-de-rosa, enquanto olhava pela janela, seu coração sentindo uma mistura de felicidade e dor por serem obrigados a se preocupar com Thanos justamente na época mais linda do ano na Terra. Não tinha ideia naquele momento de quais palavras de consolo oferecer a ela, então fez o que sabia fazer melhor, o jeito Peter de dar um jeito nas coisas.</p><p>                - Oooh, child, things are gonna get easier… Oooh, child, things’ll get brighter… Someday, we’ll get it together and we’ll get it all done… Someday, when your head is much lighter... Someday, we’ll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun… Someday, when the world is much brighter.</p><p>                Gamora sorriu e se abraçou mais forte a ele enquanto o terráqueo cantava baixinho em seu ouvido, o que ele terminou com um beijo terno e demorado em sua bochecha.</p><p>                - Nós vamos passar por isso – Peter continuou sussurrando em seu ouvido – Vamos libertar você e Nebulosa de Thanos. E quando tudo isso acabar vamos viver os dias mais felizes das nossas vidas.</p><p>                Gamora sabia que ambos tinham consciência de que aquilo poderia não ser possível, não havia garantia alguma de sair vivo de uma guerra contra Thanos, mesmo semideuses como Thor poderiam encontrar um terrível fim. Mas uma das coisas que a zehoberi mais aprendera a admirar nos terráqueos desde que conhecera Peter era a esperança. E ela queria tê-la, por mais que isso fosse tolo. Gamora o encarou, o mesmo olhar do exato momento em que admitira a Peter sobre a coisa implícita entre eles após a batalha em Ego. A guerreira envolveu seus braços no pescoço do marido para se impulsionar para cima e selar seus lábios, como uma promessa. Não sabiam se sairiam vivos, mas fariam o impossível para que sim. Peter a abraçou mais firme e o carinho demorou mais do que pretendiam, mas nenhum dos dois se importava. O ex-saqueador a devolveu ao chão no exato momento em que Jarvis os alertou sobre movimentação por perto, e ouviram passos se aproximando. Abriram os olhos, ainda abraçados, para ver as silhuetas de seus amigos na entrada da sala.</p><p>                - Estamos tratando de uma guerra e você dois somem pra executar rituais amorosos humanos – Rock falou.</p><p>                - Não estamos executando nenhum ritual amoroso humano – Peter começou, olhando indignado para o guaxinim, e ainda sem soltar a esposa – Estou apenas passando um tempo sozinho com minha esposa, isso é perfeitamente normal.</p><p>                - Eu sou Groot.</p><p>                - Não, Groot – Peter disse à árvore adolescente – Eu não quero saber o que Tony insinuou.</p><p>                Drax emitiu uma de suas sonoras risadas.</p><p>                - Você ia ficar ainda mais perturbado do que quando Mantis te tocou pela primeira vez – falou antes de continuar rindo.</p><p>                Algo comovente aconteceu. Mantis também riu, mas por conta própria, ela raramente se soltava dessa forma. Então tocou o braço de Drax e passou a rir descontroladamente junto com ele.</p><p>                - Meu patrão pode passar um pouco dos limites do bom senso de vez em quando, especialmente sob efeito de álcool. Peço perdão antecipadamente por alguma coisa, senhor e senhora Quill.</p><p>                - Tudo bem, Jarvis... Pego ele desprevenido depois – Peter murmurou.</p><p>                - Estamos atrapalhando vocês? – Mantis perguntou.</p><p>                Gamora sorriu, separando-se do abraço com Peter, para apenas enlaçar o braço com o dele.</p><p>                - Não – falou para a amiga – Na verdade queríamos chamar vocês. Tudo o que Peter falou sobre o Natal... Eu queria que vocês sentissem também.</p><p>                Rocket assumiu uma das maiores expressões de espanto já vistas em seu rosto.</p><p>                - O que ele fez com você?!! – O guaxinim perguntou à assassina.</p><p>                - Vai ver que até você tem um coração aí dentro, Rock – Peter respondeu – Por que não sentamos?</p><p>                Os guardiões sentaram-se no sofá de frente para a grande árvore iluminada. Jarvis acionou novamente a canção que Peter pedira minutos atrás e o terráqueo ficou surpreso por todos os guardiões ficarem em silêncio parecendo realmente dar atenção ao momento. Foi encantador ver como os olhos de Groot brilhavam e como ele sorria observando as luzes coloridas, como o olhar se Drax pareceu marejar junto a um sorriso de saudade, Rocket tentava esconder como sempre, mas não estava alheio, aquele momento também o estava deixando feliz, e apesar de ter crescido num mundo mil vezes mais colorido que aquela única árvore, tudo parecia totalmente diferente e mais mágico para Mantis estando agora livre e na companhia de sua família, ela não conseguia tirar os olhos das luzes coloridas ou das demais decorações natalinas espalhas do lado de fora da janela.</p><p>                Gamora deitou a cabeça no ombro de Peter, não se importando que não estivessem sozinhos. Ele a envolveu carinhosamente com um braço e beijou seus cabelos, antes de se recostar novamente ao sofá. Ele olhou em volta, e havia acontecido. Todos os guardiões estavam tomados por aquele sentimento que ele tanto queria que sentissem, mesmo que não entendessem. Mas não precisavam entender. Peter sorriu, pela primeira em muitas vezes não se sentindo mal ao pensar em pessoas que ele queria ter ali agora, mesmo a saudade e a dor pareciam pesar muito menos em seus ombros. Sua família estava ali, e ele os amava, e sabia que era recíproco de cada um para cada um.</p><p>                — What a wonderful world... – ele cantou baixinho no ouvido da esposa.</p><p>                Gamora olhou para ele com um sorriso.</p><p>                — Nem posso dizer o quanto – ela sussurrou de volta antes de beijá-lo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:</p><p>1 - Dance Comigo<br/>2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas<br/>3 - Somos família<br/>4 - Father and son<br/>5 - Papai<br/>6 - Star-Sick<br/>7 - O amor é seguro<br/>8 - What a wonderful world<br/>9 - Nós somos Groot<br/>10 - My love is alive<br/>11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você<br/>12 - I want you back<br/>13 - Ain't no mountain high enough<br/>14 - Como Kevin bacon<br/>15 - Você cuidando de mim<br/>16 - Você aquece meu coração<br/>17 - A baby in the battle<br/>18 - Você é especial<br/>19 - Um presente do universo<br/>20 - My life, my love, my lady<br/>21 - Minha vida pertence a você<br/>22 - Eu confio em você<br/>23 - Vida<br/>24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo<br/>25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você<br/>26 – Although we are miles apart<br/>27 – When you hold me in your arms<br/>28 – Fooled around and fell in love<br/>29 – Estrelas cadentes<br/>30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim<br/>31 – I’m in love with you<br/>32 – Você está segura aqui<br/>33 – 5 sentimentos<br/>34 – Sempre aqui<br/>35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2<br/>36 – É só uma coisa implícita</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>